


Gam3Grls

by phionix_ml



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Mini crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phionix_ml/pseuds/phionix_ml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy and Latula are playing minecraft! The question is though, what to build? A Cat with martinis, or a dragon with bees?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roxy, Sign Into That Computer Gurl!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pumpkiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkiz/gifts).



> This is my first fanfic posted online! Wish me luck!

You are now Roxy Lalaonde, in the Land of Pyramids and Neon, starting up a game that you hold dear to your heart. A favorite, for many reasons. 1. You can create and build, 2. There are an infinite amount of possibilities and 3. Well, you can do whatever the hell you want. You log into your computer and double-click the dirt block on your desktop. Yes, you are playing the game every GameGrl loves; MINECRAFT. Oh yeah.  
You quickly enter the world, excited for what is to come, because anything can be better than Janey’s birthday party you just threw for her. Poor thing you thought, because she’s been having the worst birthday, all because of Jake and his boyfriend problems…. BUT anyways, you loaded into the world. You spawned next to your bed at the house you just made the other day; huge, two stories, complete with kitchen, storage room, even an indoor pumpkin farm. You walk out of the house, the sun just rising.  


RadGameGrl joined the game  
RadGameGrl:H3y Roxy! Wh4t’s go1ng on?!  
Your rad fellow GameGrl entered the world, which you were reaally happy to see. Well, hear from.

tipsyGnostalgic: Hey. Nothing much, just waiting for you.  
RadGameGrl: Sw33t, so wh3r3 4r3 you? >:?  
tipsyGnostalgic: At my house. Meet at the usual place?  
RadGameGrl: Sounds r4d.

You close the chat, and continue to the “usual place”. The usual place is the tallest mountain near both of your houses, and she is... A window pops up. Startled you a bit. Anyways, it’s Skype, asking if you’d like to connect with Latula. You click the “connect” button and a muffled sound comes from the speakers.  
“Latula, whacha doing girl?”  
She replies fast, sounding far away. “Hold up, gott4 g3t M1tuna out!”  
Mituna was Latula’s boyfriend. You wouldn’t let him play on the world because it’s a “GameGrl’s only” world. Meaning, no GameBros, just GameGrls.  
“Sorry! H4d to g3t h1m out. H3’s probl4bly sk4t1n’ now.”  
You minimized the Skype window and got back to Minecraft.  
“It’s no problem girl, perfectly understandable.”  
You met up with her on the mountain, “the question is chica, what are we doing today?” *wink wonk*


	2. Roxy: Be Rad Latula

You are now Latula, and everything is RAD! Your boyfriend is rad (and a cutie!) and you are playing Minecraft with your new favorite GameGrl. Terezi is still awesome though. Best. Dancestor. EVER! You are in a room that looks like Terezi’s old place, nice digs.   
“W3ll, w3 should do som3th1ng 4rt1st1c, som3th1ng cool.”  
You go into a crouch position, on Minecraft of course. It would be hard to crouch, since you’re sitting on a skateboard.   
“Sounds cool, what to make though…?”  
You ponder on this question. A good point, there is so much you can make! A skateboard (done it…), the GameGrl logo (someone’s bound to already make that too…)…..!!!   
“4 dr4gon surround3d by b33s!”  
You jump up and down on your screen from excitement.   
“BEE2!!!” You heard from a distance. Mituna, you thought. You blushed a bit. You loved him, since, 6 sweeps practically. He was your bee, and you are his skater girl.   
“Naw, girl. Cats. With Martinis. I’m sober still btw.”  
What? Cats, WTF? What’s up with this chick?  
“C4ts?”  
“Cats, Latula.”  
“S3r1ous?”  
“HELL YEAH!!!!”  
“G1rl. 4s cool 4s th4t could b3, I’d pr3f3r not.”  
“Wait wut girl? *what”  
“ *sigh* C4t’s 4re M3ul1n’s th1ng. Dr4gon’s 4r3 my th1ng.”  
Chnk.  
“Wh4t 4re you do1ng?!”  
Chnk, chnk, chnk. Roxy was hitting you with a shovel. HITTING. YOU. WITH. A SHOVEL.  
“SHOV3LS 4R3 US3D TO H1T DUCKS 1D1OT!!!!”  
“They still hit sense into people, and ducks. Wink wonk.”   
You selected your diamond sword and start hitting back.  
“T4k3 th4t b14tch!”  
You were only at five hearts left. 4, 3, 2, dead. There goes your stuff, all you have is a “you died.” Screen  
“B1TCH!!!!”  
You almost flipped the table next to you. Almost.   
“Forg3t 1t. 1’ll m4ke my own dr4gon.”  
The sun started to set over the ocean behind Latula’s house.  
“Oh, and good luck ton1ght, bro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a SlyFoxHound reference. Check him out on YouTube! Homies unite!


	3. Go Ch1ll your p4nts, b3 Roxy

You are now Roxy, and you are scared. Latula spawned back at her house, leaving you alone. She disconnected the Skype call too. You hate the night, too many monsters there. It’s not that you can’t take them on, it’s just that the monsters liked to spawn near you and surround you. A lot at one time. Latula would have helped, but since she’s mad at you, she won’t. She’s probably spawning wool for her dragon.   
“Time to fight monsters, Roxy girl.”  
Now if this was real life, these monsters would be screwed. But this is Minecraft, with exploding creepers, annoying spiders, and arrow shooting skeletons, just to name a few. They are messed up and hard to kill with a shovel. You start to sprint towards the house, half of your life left from the fight with Latula. You forgot to put torches down, which could’ve helped you see, but it’s no big deal. Sssssssss  
“AW SHI-“  
BOOM.  
“CREEEPPPEEERRRSSSS!!!!!”  
A creeper blew you up and all your stuff with it. The “you died.” screen laughing at your face. Whatever. You pressed the “continue playing?” button and spawned back to your house. Your stuff is outside though. Screw that, not going outside. You decided to get the items you need to make your kitty, so you open your inventory to see the large list of items you can get. Ah, the simple joys of having mods. You grabbed a bunch of black, white, and green wool to construct it. Black for the body, white for the eyes and such, and green for the dry martini. Wait a second… An idea sparked into your head! Oh my god, you have to tell Latula.   
You open Skype and called Latula, to your surprise she picked up.  
“Wh4t do you w4nt, 1 thought w3 w3r3 f1ght1ng.” She sounded a little pissed, but not as mad as before.  
“No, girl, what if we made a cat dragon with a martini and a bee?”


	4. Roxy: While you fantisize, be Latula

You are now Latula, but you’re still a bit mad at Roxy, just a bit. You overacted and that happens sometimes. Still, a cat-dragon drinking a martini (what’s a martini..?) with a bee sounds sweet.  
“Ok4y, Roxy, 1’ll do 1t.”  
“YES! WHO’S A GUINES! *genius”  
You laughed at that. Wow, she’s not?  
“4lr1ght, 1’ll h34d tow4rds you, alr1ght?”  
“KK sounds cool.”  
You go over to the mountain, grab all your stuff, and the sun begins to rise.  
“H3y look 4t th3 sunr1s3 bro.”  
“Yeah yeah whatever c’mon!”  
You continue to trek over to Roxy’s while picking up her stuff in the process. You drop the shit off in her front yard and put all of the wool into your taskbar.  
“R34dy to rock?”  
Roxy opened the door.  
“’Course gurl!”  
Roxy starts playing the GameGrl theme song while you look for the right location. You both sing the entire song, and you both sound terrible, but who cares! The two of you find a relatively flat surface and started to build. You both agree to make a 2-D drawing, pixel art style. You started on the dragon’s body, while Roxy started on the cat’s head. She tells you about her friend Jane, while you both work, about her birthday party and how it went down (poor girl!). You reply with gossip going around you and your friends.  
About two hours later, you are both done. The drunk-cat-dragon was rad, some of you and Roxy’s best work.  
“H3y Roxy, would you l1k3 to b3 mor41ls?”  
“What? Sorry?”  
“1’m 4sk1ng 1f you would b3 my “b3st fr13nd” 4s you would c4ll it.”  
“Of course girl!”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you liked it!  
> LatulaRoxy ship is now sailing, all aboard?  
> ((Thanks to Grave-Riot on DA for helping me edit!))


End file.
